


Familiar

by barbana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbana/pseuds/barbana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Resonant's story "The Familiar"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/98433) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



Artwork by "Barbara" for Resonant's story "The Familiar"

 


End file.
